Vibratory separators are used to separate solid particulates of different sizes and/or to separate solid particulate from fluids. Various industries use vibratory separators for filtering materials, for example, the oil and gas industry, the food processing industry, the pharmaceutical industry, and the agriculture industry. A vibratory separator is a vibrating sieve-like table upon which solids-laden fluid is deposited and through which clean fluid emerges. The vibratory separator may be a table with a generally perforated filter screen bottom. Fluid is deposited at the feed end of the vibratory separator. As the fluid travels down the length of the vibrating table, the fluid falls through the perforations to a reservoir below, leaving the solid particulate material behind. The vibrating action of the vibratory separator table conveys solid particles left behind to a discharge end of the separator table.
To facilitate or improve the rate and efficiency at which a separator removes liquids from solids, a pressure differential may be developed or applied across a screen disposed in the separator. The pressure differential may be applied by a pressure differential device internal or external to the separator that applies a pressure differential across the screen to pull both liquids and vapor or air through the screen. For example, the pressure differential device may be a vacuum generating device